


First Dance

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve knows you are the one for him and he let's you know in his own way





	First Dance

Steve nervously shifted on his feet, nursing the beer in his hand. For once he wished he didn’t need Thor or his Asgardian mead around for alcohol to have any effect on him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sure about how he felt about you. He was, and he knew that you felt it too. You had been on several dates. You had kissed, and you had even fallen asleep in his bed after movie night.

You were patient with him, and he saw the love in your eyes. He felt it in your touch, and he prayed that you got the same from him. Because he loved you. There was no doubt in his mind that you were special. You were the first person in a long time that made him dream of a normal life. He wanted everything with you. A home, marriage, kids. Normal.

He knew that this dancing thing didn’t mean the same thing anymore, and truthfully it probably had never meant to anyone what it meant to him. Still, when Tony had announced he was throwing a Christmas Ball, Steve’s heart had skipped a beat. He would get to dance with you. More than that, he wanted to dance with you.

Then he had realized that he had never actually danced with anyone. He had never learned how which had lead to an embarrassing confession to his two best friends and a few very long nights spent with Sam and Bucky bickering as they tried to teach him. They had finally been somewhat successful, but Steve was still nervous.

His heart was hammering so fast it threatened to escape his chest as the elevator pinged, and the doors opened. It stopped completely when he saw you. You were in a dark blue off the shoulder gown with white dust of snow. The material clung to your upper body before flowing down around you, making it seem as you were floating towards him.

“Hi Steve,” you smiled shyly as you reached him, and Steve finally regained control of his faculties. He put down the beer on the table, putting his hands on your bare arms as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. You were glowing with happiness as he pulled back and offered you his arm to lead you into the main area.

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” Steve smiled at you, making you blush.

“Thanks. You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Rogers,” you teased, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. A little nervous as he led you towards the dancefloor.

“Dance with me?” Steve stopped, waiting for your answer. The surprise on your face was evident. There wasn’t anything Steve hid from you, and you knew how significant this was to him. Steve didn’t dance. He was waiting for the right partner.

“Steve. We don’t have too. We can just…” you stuttered, trying to make him see you didn’t expect this from him. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to dance with him. You did. You wanted everything with him, but you also didn’t want to push him or force him to do anything he wasn’t ready for yet.

“I wanna dance with you,” Steve emphasized the you.

“Please. I spent the last three nights listening to Sam and Buck bicker, trying to learn how to do this,” Steve admitted with a small smile, making you throw your head back in laughter.

“Well, if you are willing to suffer that badly for me… how can I say no?” You smiled, taking the hand he offered you. Your heart skipped a beat as Steve turned you to face him, wrapping an arm around your waist as yours came to rest on his shoulder.

You slowly began swaying together, and soon enough, you were gliding across the floor. Eyes locked, and the rest of the world faded around the two of you as you danced your first dance for the rest of your lives together.


End file.
